The Emo Files
by Kairi Yakura
Summary: Next Life Fic. All he dreams about are those acidic green eyes and shocking red hair. With new forces stirring, can Axel find his lost love before it's too late or will Roxas be lost in his own misery?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I make no money from the production of the story.

**Author: **Xentith

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai. Possible Yaoi. AkuRoku. Axel/Roxas. Next Life Fic.

**Summary: **Next Life Fic. All he dreams about are those acidic green eyes and shocking red hair. With new forces stirring, can Axel find his lost love before it's too late or will Roxas be lost in his own misery?

**Revision On: **12/12/09. Saturday 12th December 2009, 11:05pm GMT.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Roxas twisted in his blankets, sweat beading his brow. Thunder boomed over head and a single bolt of lightning forked through the dark night sky like a snakes tongue. Nightmares plagued his mind, as if reflecting the dull weather. As another bolt illuminated the sky with it's bright light he shot up, his mouth opened in a silent scream. Regaining his bearings he made a grab for his glasses that lay abandoned in his quest for sleep, on the bedside table.

Simply laying there in the dark, his heart beating like a drum in his chest, panting. Roxas was content to just watch the storm, listening to the soft rhythmic pounding of rain against the window. He ran his hand through his normally spiky hair, he quickly retreated with a noise of disgust, his hands damp with sweat. He curled in on himself as fresh reminders of his most recent nightmare, a nightmare he had come to know off by heart, flashed through his head.

"Another one," Roxas murmured lowly to himself as he tried to still his trembling hands. He was used to getting these as he had been almost everyday of the past week. No, the strange thing was they always showed the same person, the very thing that still burned in the back of his mind, _A man dressed in a black coat and a pair of acidic green eyes gazing with disappointment into his own, _and for reasons he wasn't sure of, he felt as if those eyes could rip him in two. Just looking into them he felt a spark of emotion he wasn't sure he even had slowly flood through him.

He had been living in Twilight Town for as long as he remembered, and he had been having these dreams for almost as long.

Roxas leaned back in bed, resting comfortably on his fluffy pillows he stared up at the large, white ceiling. It was clear to him that he wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon. Peering at the clock located conveniently by where his glasses once sat the shining red numbers showed him that it was nearly three in the morning, with a resigned sigh he peeled himself off the sweat soaked sheets, pulling out clothes to prepare him for his next epic quest; a shower.

* * *

The steam parted and rushed out the open window. From it's misty depths stepped a figure with sodden blonde hair and shining blue eyes, the colour of the night sky. A fluffy white towel was draped upon his body. A small smile tilted Roxas' lips as he stared at his reflection for scarce seconds before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

* * *

Later that day found Roxas sitting contently upon the ledge of the clock tower. His legs dangled into thin air as he mulled over his strange dreams. Gazing at the sunset he felt a strange tingling behind his eyes, bringing up his hand to rub them he flinched back in shock as his dreams flashed through his head, but how could they he wasn't asleep!?

* * *

**_Dream _**

_Lightning flashed ominously around them as rain fell from the heavens. He wasn't sure what the time was, or how long he he been there, all he knew was something was missing, something important. So Roxas__ lay there trembling, soaked and alone in a strange city. Empty buildings towered over him, partially blocking the strange heart shaped moon from sight, he busied himself by watching it, seeing as he was too lazy to get up. Not that I have anywhere to go anyway, he though bitterly._

_A rather annoying, definitely male laugh alerted him to the presence of another. With a groan he worked up enough motivation to shift slightly, just enough to see a figure dressed in a strange black cloak, a hood protecting their silhouetted face from the pouring rain. As they stepped towards him, laughter still echoed through the dull silence, long after he stopped._

_Roxas edged away distrustfully as the man crept closer, his coat making a slight patter noise as rain hit the black leather. Angrily he felt a grow build up in the back of his throat, he lashed out at the man missing by miles, said man simply chuckled and continued on in a husky tone, with an mocking undertone. "Well kitty if you're gonna be like that, I might just leave." As the stranger turned to leave a sudden rush of desperation overtook him and he gripped loosely onto the mans arm._

_"Don't go."_

_Chuckling the man shook him of and pulled back his hood, revealing a shock of red hair, acidic green eyes and small triangles under each eye, all in all he was a very..._interesting _character._

_"The names ----, A---l Got it memorized?" Snapping out of his internal monologue Roxas nodded weakly, watching the newly named man with weary eyes, he seemed to realize this and frowned "Hey stop looking at me like that, it's not like I'm going to eat you or something," With a wink he held his hand out and pulled a slightly reluctant Roxas to his feet._

_"Unless you want me to." Roxas grimaced at this psychos blatent flirting, but decided to just ignore it. __Finally finding his voice he managed a small 'Where am I?' staring out at the smirking red head from behind soaked blonde bangs._

**_Dream End _**

* * *

Cobalt eyes snapping open in a flash and Roxas clutched at his chest. His breathing was ragged as he tried desperately to process what he had just seen, but it was no use his head pounded and darkness was slowly encasing his vision. The last thing he saw was a flash of blue before it completely cloaked his sight and he passed out.

* * *

**Edit Summary: **Some general grammar issues have been corrected and some wording updated, but other than that it remains much the same.


End file.
